disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pumpkin Coach
The Pumpkin Coach was a carriage made for Cinderella by her Fairy Godmother so she can attend the ball. At the stroke of midnight, it turned back into a pumpkin. Appearances ''Cinderella The pumpkin coach at first was a pumpkin until the Fairy Godmother uses her magic to change it into a pumpkin coach as a ride for Cinderella to go to the ball. After midnight strikes, it turns back into a pumpkin and gets destroyed by the palace horses who were chasing Cinderella. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time In the third film, Lady Tremaine creates a pumpkin carriage, just like the Fairy Godmother did. In contrast to the one from the first movie (which is light and made with good magic), however, this one is dark and twisted and rotton to the core (both figuratively and literally). Lucifer (who Lady Tremaine had turned into a human) was made the driver. It is eventually destroyed when it rolls off the top of the cliff that Lady Tremaine had intended to use to send Cinderella plummeting to her death. Once Upon a Time The carriage of the second iteration of Cinderella appears in the Season 7 episode "Hyperion Heights". Henry Mills accidentally crashes into the carriage, and Cinderella steals his motorcycle to go to the ball. Other appearances At the beginning of the ''Darkwing Duck episode "A Star is Scorned", when Darkwing and Gosalyn arrive at the Disney Dizzy studio, the pumpkin coach can be seen in a parking lot. In House of Mouse, the pumpkin coach appeared as Cinderella's mode of transportation to the titular night club. The pumpkin coach first appears right at the very end of Once Upon a Princess, departing from Enchancia's castle, and again in "The Secret Library". The pumpkin coach made its appearance in Cars 3 as a trophy antique in Sterling's office in the Rust-eze Racing Center when the latter and Lightning McQueen discuss Lightning's future. Video games ''Kingdom Hearts'' series ''Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts, the Pumpkin Coach appears as a miniature in Merlin's study. In reality it is actually the Fairy Godmother in disguise who after being awoken from her state can unlock summons from specific items, to aid Sora on his quest. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep The pumpkin coach is created by the Fairy Godmother to take Cinderella to the ball in the game. However, due to Lady Tremaine and her two daughters being murderously jealous, it is twisted into an Unversed known as the '''Cursed Coach' and attacks Cinderella and the Grand Duke. This occurs after it is discovered that Cinderella's foot fit the glass slipper, so the Grand Duke, being close at hand to see it, escapes the Cursed Coach and manages to warn Aqua of its presence. She rushes to Cinderella's rescue, and Lady Tremaine and her two daughters were hit by one of the bombs released by the Unversed that were raining down from the sky, leaving their fates unknown. Aqua then staves off the Cursed Coach, allowing Cinderella to escape. ''Disney INFINITY In ''Disney INFINITY, the player can use the pumpkin coach as a vehicle. The only way to do so is to get it as a Power Disc. In the 3DS version, the player can use it in Speed Adventure Races. Gallery Category:Transportation Category:Created by Magic Category:Kingdom Hearts objects Category:Magical Objects Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Vehicles Category:Sofia the First Category:Cinderella Category:Those destroyed Category:Once Upon a Time objects Category:Sofia the First objects Category:Rodgers & Hammerstein's Cinderella